Half Light
by ellijof
Summary: The Cullens are desperatley trying to find any sign that a human has escaped being brainwashed by a soul. Hope comes when Alice has a vision of Wanda. However, the volturi has a new member who knows about Wanda and her potential vampire power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

I closed my eyes, and concentrated.

The thoughts of the souls were so uninteresting. So boring. And yet...sad in a way.

Bella saw what I was doing, and opened her mind. _Edward? Are you OK?_

"No." I muttered to low for the souls to hear. "We gotta do something about this problem."

_Do you want me to block them out?_

I nodded. She closed her eyes, and then I felt relief as everything went silent except the thoughts of my family.

_Carlisle can't save anyone. _Alice thought. If she could have cried she would have done. _He wants to but we've gotta stay inconspicuous._

"I know." I replied.

Under the table, Renesme touched my hand. In her vision was Jacob. _I don't know if he's immune to these things as we are._

Jacob was oblivious to the exchange. I looked at him, to see that he was looking down at his pizza.

"What about you?"

_Me?_

"You're only part vampire." I muttered to low for the souls to hear.

_I'd like to see them try to cut through my skin. It's almost as strong as yours._

I shrugged. Jacob looked up. _What did she tell you?_

"Later." I muttered. He nodded.

The bell rang. The souls were all out of there seats and making there way swiftly to class like good students, without wasting time on conversations and goodbyes. So we had to set and example.

_I'm with Nessie in planetry studies. I'll keep an eye on her. Emmett's with us._Jacob thought to me.

_Bye Edward. I'll be at your car. _Bella's thoughts rang through my head, blocking everything else.

I walked towards history, and sat at my chair at the back of the classroom next to Alice. The souls were all silent and unbearably polite to the Professor. And I didn't have Bella's shield blocking out everyone else's thought now...

_Easy, Edward. You don't want to do that._

I realised I'd just been planning to run out the classroom, to do something, just to get away from the souls thoughts. Alice showed me the consequences-realisation that the Cullen's were not souls. Us having to hide out for a while whilst the seekers hunted us...I couldn't uproot my family like this.

Perhaps we were the only family that cared about the lost humans. The only reason Tanya cared was that the souls were not as easy to seduce. When they found a mate, they stuck with there mates.

The Volturi's reaction to this was the worst.

"They taste the same, Edward, if not better. And anyway, they're easier to catch. With the "How can we not trust another soul" thing they have, gathering food supplies is almost to easy." Heidi had said with a laugh.

"Why would we care what happened to the minds of food?" Aro had said.

I was hardly listening as Professor Burning flowers told us how Souls left the origin and expanded there empire. So the souls were kinder to humans than the average vampire ever would be...they tried to take the suffering out of the humans death...But it was a human life lost.

The pack was as angry and depressed as we are. All of the Quileutes had escaped thanks to Alice's warning. We thought against the souls...but there was a limit. We still had to obey the laws...and Carlisle hated to kill another sentient creature...even one that was going to brainwash mankind.

But we could have helped a few escape.

The lesson ended, and I was the first out, Alice following anxiously after me. _Edward...one more lesson, that's all._

"I can't do it Alice, I can't." I muttered again, to low for the hosts to hear. "I know it's a very un-soul thing but...can you say I went home sick. make up anything."

_I can't. The souls have a cure for everything._

"Ok...Ok...I'm tired. I'm going to collapse if stay at school."

_Go get a canister of awake from reception._

"Alice!"

She sighed. _Souls don't skip school, Edward. _

I groaned. "I really do feel I'm going to bite open there heads and tear out the silvery-tentacle thingy if I don't get away."

I saw her think about it. _You won't._

"I might."

She smiled. "There all in lessons now. I'll come with you. Mind, Bella's expecting you after school."

"Fine. I'll do Spanish." I muttered. "Um, I'll go and get something from the reception...in case they check..."

"Souls don't do that, Edward."

"No, but he might absent-mindedly mention it." I pointed out. "You're late too."

"I'll run. Bye Edward."

I walked as slowly as I possible could to the first aid room. "Um...hello." I said "I've got a bid of a headache..."

The receptionist smiled. "I could give you some no-pain. It'll help. Does it happen often though?"

"No." I said.

"It could be dehydration. Remember to drink a lot." she said "I know it's not Phoenix, dear, but you still need to drink in the Olympic peninsula."

I shrugged. The receptionist went to a drawer at the end of the office. "We have peppermint, cherry, cola or lemon flavoured. Which would you like dear?"

"Peppermint." I said. None of them sounded really that appetizing.

She opened a box and gave me a thin blue square. "Place it on your tongue, dear."

I did as she said. The venom reacting violently with it. I fought back the coughing.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks." I said.

I wandered off to class. As soon as I entered I heard Bella's thoughts. _Are you Ok?_

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Six Petals. I had a headache."

Professor Six petals nodded, and indicated for me to take my seat next to Bella. "Block them out. Please." I whispered to her.

_K, Edward. Is this why you were late?_

I nodded quickly, and felt the relief as the thoughts were blocked out. Bella held me hand reassuringly. This wasn't easy for any of us.

Home time was even more relieving. Bella led me through the crowds to my Volvo, and we sat in it. Renesme and Jacob sat in the back. I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett climb into Rosalie's convertible.

_Lets get out of here._ Jacob thought in disgust.

It was tempting to drive at 100 miles an hour like I used to do when the world was full of humans. But souls don't speed.

Esme was waiting for us at home, a cinnamon bun in her hands for Jacob. "How was your day?"

"Absolute hell." I muttered.

Nessie's POV

I really do feel sorry for Dad. Hearing all the thoughts of the souls...well it must be hard. He's lucky Bella can block that out.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth called from the living room "Still not a parasite?"

"Of course not. I'd like to see a soul try to cut though my granite skin." I snorted.

"Hey Seth." Jacob said, putting an arm around me.

"Jacob! Still yourself?"

"Uh hum." he said.

"It's still a risk." Leah pointed out "You shouldn't be at school."

"Someone needs to protect Nessie." Jacob pointed out. Overprotective, as usual.

"Jacob..." I began. "I'm the daughter of vampires. I am a half vampire. There are 6 vampires who could protect me."

"There was garlic bread today." Jacob teased.

"Sorry, Jake. There was no full moon today, and according to Alice, there won't be tomorrow." I retorted.

"Remember I'm a shape shifter. Not a werewolf. If I was a real werewolf the Volturi would have had me killed." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah...what is it you turn into again...a bunny rabbit?"

Jacob snorted. "Oh puh-leeze Nessie. It's a wolf."

Emmett coughed. I turned, pulled myself out of Jacobs arms, and leapt at my favourite uncle, pinning him to the ground. "Hasn't anyone taught you not to eavesdrop?"

"Yeah, hilarious Nessie." He snorted "Just because I promised Bella that I wouldn't make embarrassing comments about her and Edward doesn't mean I'll show you the same courtesy."

"_Souls _are _always _courteous." I said indignantly.

"Good thing I'm a vampire then isn't it." Emmett grinned.

I got off Emmett and turned to Rosalie who stood nest to Emmett. Over time, Rosalie had accepted Jacob as a member of the family. She even claimed he didn't smell as bad. Rosalie was looking anxiously at me. "Jacob has a point, Nessie. You're a half-vampire. Maybe the souls can get to you."

"Scalpels don't cut through me skin." I said.

"Jacob does have a point. Nessie, you really shouldn't be in school." Rosalie said. "Its..."

"No!" Alice gasped.

Everyone turned. Edwards face suddenly became a mask of worry.

"There not all gone." Alice said. "And they're coming."

"Who?" Emmett asked

"I see a girl...a soul...but she's _gone native, _she'll lead us to the humans..."

"There's more?" Jacob gasped.

"The Volturi are coming back. They have a new one, who knows about Wanda...they're going to get Wanda..."

"Who's Wanda?" Emmett asked.

"She's too powerful...they want to change her...make her one of them...and they want Renesme..."

Edward looked worried. I was scared. I'd rather die than join the Volturi. But with Chelsea on there side, it'd take seconds to make me one of them.

"Oh god..." I muttered. "Oh no..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wanda's POV

I lie on the forest floor waiting to die.

_Ian, forgive me. I should never have wandered up. Mel, I'm sorry. Jamie..._

Jamie. How could I say sorry to him? He'd loved me all the time I was in Mel's body, even when I'd taken over her body, except for a few rare seconds. I didn't deserve the kindness he gave me.

"There she is!" A male voice called.

"Is that her, Alice?"

"Yes." the one called Alice said "That's her."

"Wanda." the male voice called. "What happened? If you don't want to talk, just think."

_Mauled by a bear._

"A lot like Emmett." the male voice chuckle "We should get her home to Carlisle."

"Shouldn't we bite her before..."

"No. It's her choice." the male voice said. "I'll carry her, Bella, go on ahead and get Carlisle prepared."

"Okay, Edward."

Edward picked me up. his skin was cold, but I was to tired to make anything of it...

"Don't go to sleep, Wanda." Edward warned "We'll be home to Carlisle soon."

And then we moving so fast. I could have been flying. In my tens lives I've never experienced anything like this.

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

"I'm ready Edward. bring her inside."

I was inside in seconds. Edward layed me gently on the operating table.

Carlisle layed no-pain on my toungue. Instantly the pain faded, and I noticed he was using clean on the cuts.

"Inhale this." he said. He sprayed inside clean over my face, and I inhaled it.

"You're all done, Wanda." Carlisle said, helping me up. I noticed his skin was ice cold too.

"You're not souls." I said, looking into his eyes. They didn't reflect the light.

"No, but we're not human either. Have you ever heard of Vampires, Wanda?"

I thought about it, and nodded. "My host knew about them. They drink blood..."

"That's right. And that what we are. Though don't be afraid. We only drink the blood of animals." Carlisle quickly assured me, "Ever since the souls took over the world, we've been hiding among them, looking for humans, and trying to resurrect them. You know there are more."

"Yes." I said "There is."

Carlisle smiled. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my son, Edward. We are all Vampire. Wells, Nessie's a half vampire and Jacobs a werewolf."

"Werewolves exist to?" my voice was a shriek.

Edward smiled. "It's a mad world isn't it-Vampires, Werewolves, Aliens...really wouldn't surprise me if I found dragon eggs in our attic."

Alices POV

Carlisle took Wanda down into the living room and sat her down on the long sofa. She had golden hair and silvery skin. Her eyes glinted with the silver of the souls, which us vampires could see without the light. Her blood smelled metallic almost, and there was an edge to it that made the blood better smelling...and it probably tasted better to.

"This is Wanda everyone." Carlisle said "You already know that I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. This is Rosalie, and her husband Emmett, Jasper and his wife Alice, You already know Edward, and this is his wife Bella, this is there daughter Renesme, and the werewolf Jacob, who imprinted on her."

"Um...hi..." Wanda said.

Emmett laughed. Carlisle smiled kindly. "Wanda, there is no need to be afraid. Tell us where the humans are."

"Somewhere in Arizona." Wanda said nervously. "We came up Seattle on a raid...only it wasn't really a raid, seeing as I only have to get supplies the way people normally do...and then we came up to Forks...and I got lost in the forests...and got mauled by a bear."

"My dear!" Esme exclaimed.

"There are humans hiding in the desert?" Jacob gasped.

"There lots of them. We thought are cell was the only one, but then just as we were driving away, we saw another cell, and there was another native...Burns living flowers."

"The fire world?" Nessie guessed.

"Yeah..." Wanda said "Strange really. I mean, ever since we discovered that the food on the fire world were actually sentient species, there been a lot of controversy about it. A lot of souls are wandering why they don't shut it down."

"I know." Nessie said "How many worlds have you lived on if you're Wanderer?"

"9. Including the Origin." she said. I knew what the origin was...the home planet of the souls, where they should have stayed.

"The Origin? Wow!" Nessie gasped. "Obviously, I haven't been anywhere else. I was born on earth. I belong here unlike someone."

Wanda's eyes looked sad. "You don't know how much I hate..."

"No we don't. And I'm not just talking about you in particular. I'm talking about the caterpillars in general." Nessie's eyes flashed.

"Wanda!" Bella said, shocked.

"It's true, Mum! If _she _hadn't come, then that girl would have had a life" Nessie protested "I don't understand why Carlisle didn't get rid of it..."

"Because, as Alice has explained, she is our only hope of saving the human race." Edward snapped. "And guess what, Nessie? She's already sacrificed herself for a host. She didn't choose this host, her human friends did. No-one came to claim this body, so they gave it to Wanderer."

Nessie muttered something. Wanda looked shocked and was staring at Edward in confusion.

"I apologize, Wanderer." Edward said "My vampire ability is telepathy."

"R-right." Wanda said nervously "Does anyone else happen to have any..."

"Alice can see the future." Carlisle explained "But its not permanent. It can change depending on course of action a person is on. Jasper can manipulate a persons feelings...like calm someone down....Bella has a mental shield, in other words, she blocks out Edward and any other Vampires who have mental abilities, and Renesme can break through any shield and can send her thoughts to someone with a touch."

Wanda nodded. "And the speed?"

Edward laughed. "Vampires have inhuman speed and strength. Our senses are magnified."

"Are there...Vampires...who...drink the blood of...of..."

"Of humans? Of souls? Unfortunately Wanda there are." Carlisle sighed "And...i'm afraid of got bad news for you...There's a group of Vampires many people used to consider as Royalty, and a lot still do. They're called the Volturi. They have a new member who can find things, and Aro's asked him to look for a human who will be an extremely powerful vampire...and he found you."

"Me?" Wanda squeaked "Why is it always me?"

Edward shrugged. "Unfortunately, without Bella's protection, Demetri will find you. And even with Bella's protection, this newborn has your scent, what you look like, what you sound like...he knows everything about you. Even your weakness."

"Ian, Jamie, Mel...any of those humans." Wanda sighed. "I've gotta get back. they need to be warned...evacuate or something."

I looked at Bella, and we both laughed. "Wanda, if you think we're letting you out of are sight or Bella's shield radius, then I'm a werewolf and Jacobs a vampire." I said "obviously, your coven needs to be protected, and the others are probably still wandering around Forks."

"Probably." Wanda agreed. "Ok...So we find them, and then?"

"We go south." Carlisle said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nessie's POV

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Dad went out to find Wanda's friends, whildt me, Jacob, Mum, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett kept an eye on Wanda.

"I'm sorry, Wanda." I said "about calling you a brainwashing-murderering-catepillar."

Wanda shrugged "Its what I am, Renesme. It's what my species are."

"Mine aren't much better." I admitted "There's four other hybrids, and each of there has ripped there way out of there mothers and left them to die."

Sympathy filled Wanda's eyes. Emmett rolled his eyes. "The souls are too sympathetic." he muttered to low for Wanda to hear."

"What about Bella? If she's your mother..."

Mum laughed. "She did _almost _kill me. Edward and Jacob had to remove Renesme from me and keep my heart beating until she was out. The Edward had to bite me and make me a vampire."

Rosalie sniffed the air. "The humans are here."

Wanda's eye's lit up as the door opened. Carlisle led five humans into the room, 4 males and a female.

"Wanda." one said in relief.

"I'm ok." Wanda said to him. "Carlisle, have you told them..."

"I have. They know what we are." Carlisle assured Wanda. Dad, Jasper and Alice entered the room, and sat next to Wanda on the long sofa.

"Ok." Wanda said "This is Ian." she indicated to the man who had spoken "Jared, Aaron, Brandt and Melanie."

"Hello." Jared said.

"You know that I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said "And you know Alice, Jasper and Edward. This is my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Edwards wife Bella, there daughter Renesme, and her boyfriend Jacob...who is a werewolf."

"Thank you for healing Wanda and keeping her safe, Carlisle." Jared said. I got the impression he was the leader of this group. "However, we have all the supplies we need and really should be heading home. The other's will worry you see..."

"We really do not want to have Vampire's in your cell." Emmett growled.

Jared looked at him. "Why would there be Vampires in our cell?"

"The Volturi want Wanda on there side. And believe me, they'll find her." Carlisle explained.

"Who are the Volturi?" Melanie asked.

"Many people consider them the royal family." Carlisle explained "5 ancient vampires and a large guard containing people with formidable gifts."

I remembered when they'd come to kill me. Thanks to Irina, the Volturi had thought that I was an immortal child, and, taken the whole coven to kill me, and most of the Cullens. Aro had intended to save Edward, Bella and Alice because of there gifts, and Chelsea would have bound them to the Volturi. Thankfully, Bella was to powerful that it left them no choice but to kill her if they wanted those gifts, to kill me, and the rest if the vampires.

"They're coming for me to." I said.

"That's out of Aro's curiosity, and they know that we're with you, and that it won't be so easy for them to "convince" you to join them." Edward pointed out "They won't know that we're protecting Wanda. They want her more for her gifts. I wonder if he wants her more than Alice?"

"I wonder." Alice said coldly "And there I was on the plane to Volterra believing that next to some of the gifts the guard had, what I could do was a parlour trick."

Bella's POV

Plans were made to leave for Arizona immediately. Carlisle called our school and work, claiming to have accepted a calling in Peru. We packed a few things.

Edward stood by his Aston martin vanquish." I know Carlisle said to take nondescript cars. But I just can't leave it." He sighed.

"You should take the Volvo." I said.

"I know...I know. It's just I haven't driven this since the invasion and I don't want to leave it so one of the souls can drive it." He said "Alice feels the same way about her Porsche, Rosalie the same way about her convertible...."

"Lots of souls have Convertibles in places like Florida and California." I pointed out "Really a convertible isn't that bad and conspicuous."

"And Jacob about your Ferrari." Edward finished.

"Jacob has his rabbit." I said.

"I know...I know. He just likes to take Nessie out in a nice and fancy car. At least he did before all this." Edward sighed. "I'm going to persuade Carlisle to let me take my Vanquish. I really can't leave it."

I laughed. I'd never really understood Edwards's obsession with sports cars. As a human I'd refused to give up my Chevy truck. And when my truck had "broken down", he'd got me a Mercedes guardian, going completely over the top on the "Bella was and might still well be danger magnet, so just in case she gets hit by a bomb or has missiles aimed at her whilst she's driving, I better get her a car with several tons of body armour and missile proof glass." Hilarious.

Of course, he's still like that. I thought becoming a vampire made me virtually indestructible.

With a sigh, I run up to my bedroom, and pack a few things into my suitcase. I quickly grab my wedding ring, and the charm bracelet that Jacob gave me at my graduation party, added onto it Edwards still and silent heart, and hair combs Charlie and Renee gave me before my wedding. Next door, I can hear Nessie packing her millions of Sketchbooks-most of the drawing including a large russet wolf, or a golden eyed figure sparkling in the sun, or the scenery from Forks, and I Edward will be unwilling to leave his many CD's here.

"Wonder what it'll going back." I muttered to my reflection in the mirror, "When I first came here all I wanted was to go back to Phoenix, and then I did and I almost died. I remember thinking...I can't bring myself to regret the decision to come to Forks-and it's true. They brought me Edward. And even when mum said I didn't have to stay in Forks...well, well, I still don't see I could leave Edward."

I stuffed my old copy of great expectations in my bag, closed it and took it downstairs. "Well...guess this is the life I gonna live from now on. I did sort of know I'd have to move around a lot when I signed up to becoming a vampire."

I noticed Wanda waiting by the Volvo as I put my suitcase in. "You're driving the Volvo?"

I nodded. "Me, Ian and Seth are going with you. Edwards taking his Vanquish."

I noticed him sitting in the driver's seat, ready and waiting. I rolled my eyes. "Jared, Leah, and Mel are going with him." Wanda continued "And Brandt is going with Alice and Jasper, Nessie and Jacob with Carlisle and Esme...And Rosalie and Emmett are going with Aaron."

"Got that, Wanda." I said "Is it true Mel used to be your host?"

"It is. Both of us changed the perspective of both of our lives." Wanda said "I really cannot say I regret not making the decision to leave her body. I mean, I couldn't love Ian in it. I always wanted Jared. I've only just got over that."

"It must be hard changing bodies." I mused.

"You have no idea." Wanda replied.

Carlisle came into the garage, Esme at his side. "We need to get going." He said "See you at Arizona."

I climbed into the car, Wanda and Ian in the back, Seth beside me. He looked at the bags of blood in the coolbag with fascination.

"It's like you packing sandwiches for a journey." I sighed "Don't worry, it's not human."

"I know, I know."

I reversed out the drive, and down the road. I didn't want to leave Forks, knowing I might not come back, but I knew it was inevitable.

And so, I drove away to my new life and to the last remaining humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

These thoughts were happier, more interesting and full of life.

These were the thoughts I'd missed so much, as Carlisle introduced us to the humans, and the leader of the humans, Jeb, introduced his lot.

They'd believed that we were vampires as soon as we'd gone out into the sun...or at least as not human or soul anyway...and had accepted Jacob, Seth and Leah as werewolves when they'd phased.

"And it's only 4 of you that require beds?" Jeb said.

"Yes. We brought our own mattresses." Carlisle said. "Thank you for accepting us."

Jeb shrugged. "I guess the souls can't be the only thing from outer space."

"We need to hunt." Carlisle said "There'll be some animals here."

"I'll stay." Jacob said "I'm not sure I can stomach the bloodsucking extravaganza."

So we left and ran around the desert. There wasn't much, but there was wildlife in the desert.

I sniffed the air, and smelt some sort of animal that I didn't recognise. I went down into a hunting crouch, and ran silently forward.

I leapt at him, and he fell to the ground instantly, struggling. I bit him, and the struggles stopped, and I sucked till he was drained.

Jacobs POV

"You said you imprinted on Nessie." Candy said. She was getting annoying.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Don't you ever feel like you never had a choice?"

"No."

She touched my shoulder. I instantly felt a need to be with her. A need to have her, for her to be mine...

"Although...maybe whilst she's out...We don't have to tell her..." I said.

"Of course not." Candy said, taking my hand. "And we don't have to think about it either."

"No." I breathed, leading her towards mine and Nessie's room.

Nessie's POV

"Nessie? Have you fed enough?" Mum asked.

"Yup." I said. "We can go back now."

"Your father is hunting with Emmett." she said as we ran.

"Emmett plays with his food." I said "Really bad habit. I mean...I know animal blood is unappealing but all I want to do when I get one is bite it and drink."

"Me to. Though I make a mess." She laughed at her bloodstained t-shirt.

"Dad told me how to do it mess free. You just make a very very small bite, and drink through that." I said. "It's hard, but after time..."

We re-entered the caves. Rosalie and Esme were back. "I'm off to tell Jacob I'm back!" I said to them.

Rosalie made of sound of disgust.

Jacobs POV

I held her close. Her skin was cold compared to mine.

_This should have been Bella._

I'd never thought that since Nessie was born. Nothing could compare to her...and Bella becoming a vampire had brought me Renesme, but now I could hear the thoughts in my head of how things should have been.

_Bella should have been _mine. _She should have been a human. And I shouldn't have been a werewolf. In a sane world, where legends and myths were just legends and myths. I would never have left her the way Edward did. And James, Victoria, Laurent, The Volturi...They'd never hurt her because they wouldn't exist, and even if they did, she'd never know about them._

I held her tight, and our lips came together.

The door opened. I turned to the incomer.

She stared, shell-shocked, in the doorway.

Nessie's POV

_No _I thought _That's not Jacob. Just a look alike. His identical twin._

"Nessie." Jacob said "Are you ok?"

"What the hell, Jacob?" I gasped "Who is she?"

"Um, this is Candy." he said.

"You were kissing." I accused. "Jacob, I thought we were soul mates."

"We are." he protested.

"No, Jacob." Tears streamed down her face. "We're not. You never imprinted on me. I don't know what sort of moronic wolfy magic this is you've put on me, but we're not soul mates. Otherwise you'd never do that."

"Nessie..." he said in a strained voice, walking forward. "Look, I'm sorry..."#

"Sorry doesn't mean anything." I cried. I pushed him several feet across the room, and ran away from the sickening sight.

Rosalie had heard everything. She stopped me in my path, and glared menacingly at Jacob. "How dare you." she hissed "I have a right mind to tear your head off."

"No, Rose." I muttered. "Just leave him. Leave him and that Sunny alone."

Part of my mind wondered...was this how Bella felt when Edward left her?

Candy's POV

Of course, I do feel ever so slightly guilty about the whole incident. But it's a hard world, and you have to fight for what you want.

I wanted Jacob. So I fought for him. Of course, ever since Sunny was removed from my head, I've been able to make boys want me. Every where I go there is a ray of attractiveness. I tried in on Kyle, and then on Doc, and even Jeb. Each one of them had the same face that said the same thing..._I need you._

Just a touch, and there's a uncontrollable need to be with me. I bet if I persuaded the Cullen's to change me that would be my gift. Or it was Sunny's gift, and somehow she left it with me when they removed her.

But the spell seemed to have broken the second Jacob saw Renesme. I'll only put it back on him. One touch, that's all it takes. Every time he sees her, a touch, and he'll be mine again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacobs POV

Edward marched into the kitchen. 1 guess at what he wants.

"A word, Jacob."

Got it in one. Bloodsuckers don't eat...except Renesme and she's one of the most beautiful bloodsuckers on the planet...the most beautiful.

"You don't have to talk to him, Jacob." Candy said.

She was acting as if I really loved her. She tried to touch my shoulder in a reassuring way, but I avoided her. "Don't touch me, Candy." I growled.

Edward led me through the Plaza, down a corridor, and into a small cave filled with bags of rice and cheese puffs and bottles of water...

"What the hell, Jacob?" He growled. It made pain shoot through my entire form. Those were the same words Nessie had spoken as she caught me with Candy.

"I never wanted her, and I've ditched her, OK?" I said "I'll explain it to Nessie..."

"No, Jacob. You damn well will not." he snarled "I want you to stay away from Renesme. That's what she wants to. You better talk quickly, dog, or I swear..."

"Do whatever you like to me. No one can ever feel as bad as I do now."

"Your wrong dog." He growled "I have felt worse than you. Bella has felt worse than you. And right now, Renesme is feeling worse than you. There is no comparison to my daughter's pain. And right now, Jacob, I really will bite you if you don't start talking."

I flinched. "She touched me...and I wanted her. Like some kind of spell." I said quickly.

He laughed. I hadn't expected him to believe it, and he didn't. "Do you really expect me to believe that? You imprinted with her!"

"Read my mind!" I said "Edward watch..."

I played out the scene. His face didn't change. "You can lie with your thoughts."

He stomped out the room. I watched him go. He had every right to be angry.

I knew that I couldn't ever touch Candy again. And then somehow, when I saw Nessie, the spell broke, but the damage was done. So I had to earn Nessie's trust back somehow.

I left the room, and went to where I knew Nessie would be. Bella and Edwards's room, in a deep depression.

As I approached there room, I heard the sound of Nessie's sobs. I could smell Bella in there, but not Edward.

"...just can't believe..." she sobbed.

"I know, I know." Bella said "Sssh."

But she didn't. The sounds were painful. And it was even worse to know that I'd caused it.

Bella sighed. "Jacob, I know you're there." she growled.

I walked in. "I'm Sorry." I said.

She looked up. "Sorry doesn't quite cut it." Nessie growled, standing up. "Mum, leave us alone, ok. This may get nasty."

"I'd never hurt you." I promised, getting worried.

"Shame the promise doesn't go two ways." she said "Mum, please. And don't eavesdrop."

With another sigh, Bella kissed Nessie on the cheek, and said "I know you'll do the right thing. Do what your heart says." With a glare at she ran out the room, shutting the curtain behind her.

"All right, Jacob." she said "What are doing here."

"I cam to apologize and explain." I said.

"I don't want your feeble attempt to make up with me. I thought I'd already made that quite clear already." She said." But go ahead, anyway. It'll be overly entertaining to watch you grovel and plead."

My heart sank. My "Grovelling and pleading" wouldn't have any effect. But I had to try. Perhaps they were just words.

"She made me want her." I begged "She touched me, and she made me want her. But as soon as I saw you, I..."

"Oh, hilarious, Jacob." she said sarcastically "You're going to insult my intelligence like that?"

"Nessie, it's true!" I protested "How else do you think I would cheat on you?"

"Hmm, I wonder. Quite easily. How about...going along to your room, and kissing her." she said "Jacob...all you've done is put some wolfy spell on me. Heres news for you, Jacob Black. I've broken away from a spell too..."

"Nessie, No..."

"I have a name." I snapped "I'm not the Loch ness monster, Jacob. My name is Renesme. Ruh-nez-may. And yes, Jacob...I'm breaking up with you."

We stood in silence. After a while she said "I'm free now. It's not like I had any choice when I fell in love with you. I feel a lot better." She left me kneeling, broken on the floor. I watched her go, but before she went, I heard her say "I might go elsewhere. Get away from here."

The words stung me like ice. How I could I not see her? I remembered the state Bella had been in when Edward had left her. I pictured myself in her deep depression.

I'd once questioned how Bella could take Edward back after he'd done that to her. Now, I would take Nessie back if she wanted it, no apologies, no explanation, no hesitation.

Carlisle's POV

"...Wanda got all these." Doc was saying to me. "She saved many lives. I've even been able to make a scar on the back of everyone's head."

"Fascinating." I said. "You know, in the world of the souls I'm a healer, but I've never done an insertation. I claimed to be a true healer who would never hurt another living creature, even a host."

"I really am amazed at how you Cullen's managed to blend into soul's society." Doc said.

"Years before the invasion, we were blending in with the humans." I said simply "Admit it, Eustace, You never knew that Vampires or Werewolves existed."

He shrugged. "The Seattle incident a while back...all those homicides...was that vampires?"

"Yes." I said "New Borns are always thirsty. So of course, they go wild when there's no one controlling them and there's a whole army of them. They were only ever made to kill Bella, as vengeance. We were forced to destroy them."

Renesme came running into the room. "I want to leave, Carlisle."

I turned. "Is this because of Jacob?"

She nodded. "Nessie, I really don't think that's a good idea. Not only is the world ruled by an alien species, but the Volturi are coming not only to capture Wandam but to get hold of you."

She bowed her head. "I can't stay here, Carlisle. I've broken up with Jacob."

I sighed. "All right. In that case, I'll call the coven to order and make a decision. One thing though...please doesn't push me to make one."

"You sound like Jeb." Doc mused "My house, my rules."

I smiled. "I'm the creator of pretty much my whole coven, Doc."


	6. Chapter 6

Jacobs POV

Pain.

I haven't moved. Seth came in a spoke with me. This is nothing compared to the pain of knowing what Bella would become.

It's not like I can run away from it this time.

"Has she gone yet?" I say to Seth, who's guarding the door.

"No. She's till here." He said. "I'm so sorry, Jake."

"It's not your fault." I muttered back "Just…tell me when she goes. I want to see her…one last time."

Sulpicia's POV

All that time Aro had kept me locked up in the tower to protect me. It was foolish, really. Finally, Aro had let me out, after months of pleading, into the real world.

Aro had his faults of course, I remembered the night he told me that Marcus and Didyme were leaving Volterra.

_I have bad news, Sulpicia. _he said, _Very, bad news._

_What is it, Aro?_

_Didyme and Marcus are going off into the world together. They are leaving us._

_No! _I gasped

_I have to get rid of one of them. Even Chelsea can't keep them here. And Marcus gift which would be of more use to us then Didyme's._

So he went up to Didyme when Caius and Marcus were out, and killed her. I saw the fire burning in the courtyard. And I remembered as Aro gathered every ash, put it in an urn, and buried them.

Jane, Felix and Orlando stood behind me. Felix knew whereabouts Wanda was. Demettri would have been with us, but he couldn't get to her mind.

That meant Bella was with her. And that meant that we wouldn't be able to attack Wanda the way we would normally.

"Avoid Bulgaria." I warned them "I am an ancient of the Volturi, and Vladimir and Stefan will not take to kindly to our appearance. Oh...Felix, control Orlando will you? Hunting in Volterra is forbidden."

Felix grabbed Orlando's arm, and Jane shot a ray of mental pain. Orlando screamed.

"So no one bites, Wanda." I said "We grab her, and we get her away. The Aro will bite her."

"We know, Sulpicia." Jane said, releasing Orlando. "She's to be changed by Aro."

Jacob

"Jake."

I said nothing. I just lay there on the floor.

"Jacob, she's going. Her, Bella, Alice, Edward...there going to there cottage."

I stood up. "I'm coming. Just to see her...one last time..."

He led me to the entrance. They stood at the door, climbing into Edwards Vanquish, which Edward had driven to the door. She'd never let me say what I wanted...there had to be a better way...

"Hey, Leah, do you still have that shopping list in your pocket. You know, the one you never got..."

She took it from her coat pocket and gave me a biro. I leant on the wall and wrote.

Renesme Carlie Cullen,

I am truly sorry. But I told you the truth. I will not insult you by begging for forgiveness anymore. You've made your thoughts clear on that matter. And I won't disturb you unless you want me to come back.

I promuse you, Nessie. When I imprinted on you there was no wolfy tricks. It was real and true. And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused.

If you ever want me again, I'll be there. I can be your love, your friend, or just an acquaintance. Whatever you want. I don't have to be anything. I don't even have to be in your life.

I beg of you one thing. Keep yourself safe.

Jacob.

I went towards her. She glared at me. I quickly slipped the note in her coat pocket then said. "I just wanted to say...Goodbye. And please, stay safe."

Her face didn't change. "Why would you care?"

"Because I do Nessie. You can't change that. And...I'm never going for anyone else. Not even Candy. I won't be hers whilst me will is mine." I promised.

She left, climbing in next to her aunt in the back of Edwards's car. I watched her go, then when to my room, and lay down on the floor again.

Nessie's POV

It hurt. A lot.

The truth was, I didn't feel any better away from him. I felt worse.

But I'd heal. He was a werewolf, I was half vampire. Last I heard, they don't mix.

"Look in your Pocket, Nessie." Dad growled.

I put my hand in a found a shopping list. Hardly interesting. It was in Leah's rough scrawl.

"Look on the back." he said.

Renesme Carlie Cullen, It said in Jacobs rough hand. Pain shot through me. I scrunched it up and threw it to the floor. "Argh! Why does he do this to me."

Dad sighed. "Please Nessie. He begged me to have your read it."

"Mum...give me those matches, will you. There in the glove compartment?"

Alice had the note from the floor in an instant. "No Nessie. Either you read it, or I'll read it to you."

I sighed. "At home, Ok? When I'm alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Jacobs POV

I try to remember her. But it hurts. I can't even remember what she looks like. What her voice sounded like?

I remember Bella. How she spent months as a zombie. Would I be the same?

Wanda's POV

I sat in the kitchen, eating the homemade soup and a white roll that we'd collected on our raid. Ian sat next to me.

"Hows Jacob?" I asked.

His face frowned. "He won't move or talk to anyone. Seth doesn't want him to be disturbed."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's think Jacob's telling the truth. That Candy can actually make someone want her." Ian explained "I mean, he has a point. Edward can read mine, Nessie can show us her thoughts, Bella can block anything mental, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can influence feelings in a room. And apparently, you've got some oh-so-powerful gift to. Maybe Candy is gifted."

I shrugged, and bit my roll. I half expected a response in my head, but I never got one. For a second I felt worried, before remembering that I wasn't Mel anymore.

It was unnoticed by Ian.

"Are you ok, Wanda?"

I shrugged. "Keep forgetting that I'm not Melanie anymore. I mean, I'm not inside her."

He laughed. "I thought giving Melanie-Melanie back was your gift to her."

"It was...just takes some getting used to the silenced does." I explained. "I'm still not used to it."

"NO." he said "You know, in the human world hearing voices was the first sign of madness."

"Whilst in my world, it probably means that you have a resistant host." I sighed "A lot like Melanie was. And that pain of a Seeker."

He laughed. "How do you think your world would react if the Vampires went public?"

I thought about it. "Well, first they'd send along some spiders...you know what they are. And then they'd investigate whether these Vampires could be used as potential hosts or whether they were a threat to the souls. And if they were a threat, they'd evacuate earth. Although no-one would be forced to leave."

"So you wouldn't go?" Ian said.

"Defiantly not. I love you humans. Anyway, Wanderer's meant to be dead, Remember?"

He laughed. "Actually, I think your Petal on there records. Petal's disappeared."

I remembered the signs Jared had once brought back. My picture-or Petals-Underneath it her name, and the words "Suspected to have been kidnapped by humans." The posters had disappeared once they thought I was dead. I mean, in the average souls mind, what do they think humans do to souls? Shoot them. Like they did when they found that we were here.

"How did you escape?" I wondered.

"We did have her sister. Her name was Rochelle. One day, we opened the door to find Mum...she'd already been done...doing an insertation on her. Kyle did the only thing he could and ran. He tried to save Jodie but..."

"He couldn't" I said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said "Wanda, it's not your fault, ok? Don't ever think that."

"My people invaded you though." I pointed out.

Ian shrugged. "Its not your fault, Wanda."

Nessie's POV

I climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom that had been built for me soon after my birth.

"You should go back to him." I muttered "He's still my Jacob."

I fished out the note from my coat, which lay by the shower. I read it through, and felt glad that after all the pain I must be causing him, he still wanted me.

I ran back into my room, and snatched a piece of paper from my desk, and my fountain pen. I wrote:

Jacob,

Please give me time. That's all I want just now. Time to think over this.

And please...don't be in a depression forever because I'm gone. You did something Jacob. You cheated on me. But maybe I can't stay away from you.

So Tine, Give me Time.

Your Renesme Cullen, your soul mate.

I scribbled out the last bit and rewrote it

Nessir

I opened my window wide and climbed out. A room sat on the tree and I held out my arm. It came to me, and landed on it.

I touched its head with my finger, and let it see where I wanted I to fly to. It chirped, took the letter in its beak, and flew off.

"Nessie?" Mum said standing outside "Nessie, Alice has seen something."

I turned to see Alice standing behind me, a worried expression on her face. "This morning, Wanda's future changed rapidly."

"What did you see?"

That made her even more worried "I saw the Volturi in Arizona, surrounding her. I saw them approaching, and a browned haired one...that must be there new one...carrying her off."

"Anything else?"

She nodded "I saw everyone die."

I thought about that. Jacob was probably still in the humans base.

That put him in potential danger.

And Alice couldn't see him. His fate wasn't set.

"No!" I gasped.

And as soon as I had arrive, I was running back to the place I had exiled myself from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacobs POV

I'd held Nessie's note in my hand. The bird had quickly flown off. Who could have known Nessie had enough power to do this?

"Jacob." Seth said.

I got up. He looked at me concerned. "Jacob they're coming."

"Nessie's coming home?" I said excitedly.

He shook his head sadly. "The Volturi."

I got up. Standing always seemed so easy.

"I don't know..." I began.

"Nessie would want you to protect her." Seth said "And I'm sure Alice will have seen this. They'll be coming to."

I groaned, and let myself Phase. Leah was already a wolf.

_Finally, Jake. _She said

_Don't, Leah. I'll defend Wanderer and that's it. _I replied.

Seth joined me. _Welcome back._

_Thanks. _I muttered _You know, I really can see how Bella could except Edward back after all this time._

_I always could. I could see you are her, and him and her. Him and Her were stronger, one together and soul mates. You and her were just like any other couple._

_Thanks _I replied bitterly.

_I hate to disrupt the conversation. _Leah replied sarcastically _But there's a crisis here. Jebs got the others out the way. Wanda's staying to protect the others, and Ian refuses to leave her._

_Idiots. _I replied.

_Yeah. Jamie had to be pulled out of the Plaza, and Melanie and Jared are keeping watch. _Leah explained _Come on! The other bloodsuckers are already there!_

_They're not bad Leah._

_Whatever Seth._

I ran through the corridors to the plaza. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were already there, in the vampire offensive stance, nostrils flared. Carlisle turned to me and Seth and nodded. "Hello Jacob."

I smiled in greeting. Shame Edward wasn't here.

"Make a noise if you agree." Carlisle said "There are 4 of them. One who I don't recognise...The newborn probably, Sulpicia-Aro's wife. Jane...You know her, the one who can cause pain with her mind...and Felix...the large one."

"Felix is mine." Emmett muttered.

"We don't have Bella here. She went with Renesme." Carlisle said. "So we're lucky they didn't send Alec. Jane can only torture one of us at time, and she can't be distracted whilst doing it. You're the Alpha. Are you happy to take on Jane with Jasper?"

I'd never been under Jane's torture. But it couldn't hurt more than the heartbreak I'd experienced when Nessie left.

I yelped. Carlisle nodded "There afraid of werewolves. Rosalie and Esme are going to take on the newborn. Seth, take on Felix with Emmett. Leah...Sulpicia with me."

Leah and Seth yelped in unison. Like Rosalie had warmed up to us, Leah had slowly accepted the Vampires.

"Excellent" Carlisle said "They're most likely to grab Wanda and go."

"I won't let that happen." Ian said.

I felt Seth feeling as if he wanted to laugh. Leah thought _idiot._

"You'll be as much use against the Volturi as a stuffed toy." Rosalie sneered "Stay out the way."

Ian looked defiant, but backed away, making sure Wanda was behind him at all time. Carlisle returned to his Offensive stance.

"This is the place?" A female voice rang out.

I smelt the horrid familiar yet unfamiliar smell of her. "Yes." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Then we go. And control yourself, Orlando. She is not Dinner."

This is it. I thought, bending my legs as if to spring.

Wanda's POV

The four Vampires walked in then lined up. One was tall, an Albino in her human life obviously, with the same pale skin as the others, except it was chalkly.

The next was also blonde, but small, insignificant almost. The next was also tall, with scruffy brown hair and bright red eyes. His eyes looked at me and Ian, and his muscles tensed, as if he was about to charge us.

The last was Large. I could see why Emmett wanted to fight him.

"Carlisle." The first said "We come on official business of the Volturi."

"We know." Carlisle said, straightening up "Wanderer is with us. I suggest you leave."

"I see you are still angry about are last...visit." she said "Bella is not here. She cannot defend you."

"Neither is Alec." Jasper snarled.

"We'll do fine without my brother." The small blonde said. Suddenly, Jasper screamed. The small one must be Jane.

"Stop it." The tall blonde snapped. Jasper stopped screaming. "Carlisle Cullen-hand us Wanderer, or I swear we will dispose of you like..."

"Like what?" Emmett replied coldly "Like you did Irina? Like anyone else who gets in the way of what Aro wants?"

Jane looked to him, and the large one, grabbed her, and shook his head.

"Wanda is ours." Sulpicia said "You have made your choice, Carlisle. You can still run though."

She bent down into a crouch. The others obeyed.

The tall blonde ran at me. Carlisle blocked her and pushed her backwards several feet.

The brown haired boy was trying to get to us, defending himself from Esme and Rosalie with ease. Too much ease. He was walking forward.

"Orlando! No!" Jane screamed. Orlando screamed for a second, Long enough for Rosalie to get her teeth in the back of his neck.

Orlando through her off. Jane turned her gaze to Jacob who was running forward. Jacob howled in agony, and Jasper leapt at her.

The tall blonde was Sulpicia. Leah was dancing around her, and Sulpicia looked terrified as she swiped and aimed, and every time missed. The large one was Felix. Emmett looked as if he was enjoying himself as he wrestled Felix, Seth circling them.

"No!" Carlisle said. He grabbed Sulpicia's neck, and held her at the wall.

"I don't want to kill you Sulpicia. You are outnumbered." Carlisle said "Give the order to retreat."

Sulpicia bit Carlisle hand, and tore. She landed on the ground as the band came off, and dived for his neck.

"NO!" I screamed. Carlisle couldn't be dead. It was just impossible. Esme turned, and charged at Sulpicia. Sulpicia threw her off, and tore, killing yet another one of my friends.

"Stop."

It was quiet, but all the vampires turned. Edward, Bella, Alice and Nessie stood at the back of the Plaza. Edward grabbed Felix and his teeth went lightly across the back of his neck. Felix's head fell, and his large body collapsed.

"Impossible!" Sulpicia said, looking at the body of the fallen Felix. She saw Bella approaching her, Nessie approaching Jane, Alice approaching Orlando.

"No." She gasped in disbelief.

Then she was running, faster than ever. Bella tried to grab her, but Sulpicia was gone.

Jane gave Nessie and torturing gaze, kicked Jacob across the room, and followed her mistress out. Orlando looked at the exit, and then to me and Ian, and looked as if he couldn't leave.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward gasped when he saw there fallen body part. he was other in a second, and held Carlisle's head to his body, and then hand to wrist.

Carlisle slowly got up. I thought he was meant to be dead.

"Sulpicia and Jane got away." Edward said, as he fixed Esme. I've torn Felix. He can't leave."

Carlisle looked to Orlando. "We don't want to destroy you." he said simply "But that's up to you. If you stop attacking us and join our coven..."

Orlando nodded. Not taking his glare off me and Ian. Carlisle sighed. "Bella, Edward...take our guest hunting will you?"

They disappeared. Carlisle then turned to Felix.

"Start the fire." He said sadly to Emmett. He then turned to me and Ian.

"Are you OK?" he said. A thick yet sweet smell filled the room. I turned to the source...the fire.

"I'm fine. Your head..."

He smiled "We're not humans. We can survive without a head, Wanda. I think we better return home. The Volturi know you're here."

"The others?" I said anxiously.

"They won't come here." Alice said "And they won't attack again for a while."

"Your safe." Carlisle said "I promise."

Nessie's POV

Jacob came towards me. "Ness?" He said.

"Hey Jake." I said "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know...I know...I swear there's something with Candy." he said.

"I believe you. Perhaps Eleazar can identify it?" I suggested.

"Who's he again?"

I laughed "Don't worry, he's a vegetarian vampire. Promise."

And once again, I was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wanda's POV

Me and Ian were once again in the Cullen's house. Alice promised us it was safe, and the Volturi wouldn't attack again...not soon anyway.

The Cullen's lives returned to normal. They returned to school, the crisis "Over". Esme said there was a difference in Edward. He seemed Happier.

"The souls aren't that bad." he said. "Actually, some of there stories are quite interesting. It's good to be learning something new."

We do keep in touch with the others. Sometimes, Nessie sends a bird with a note, or one of them runs (Quite literally) down to Arizona. Spring break is at school. Carlisle's planning on driving us up to Denali, to see Tanya's family. Edward and jasper have gone to invite Candy. They're curious about her gift.

And I want to know what mine is.

"Wanda?" Alice said.

"Alice." I replied.

She laughed "Oh...you are going to _Love _your gift."

"Alice don't." Nessie said.

"What?" I said.

"Oh...I've just seen that you're going to become one of us."

I thought about that. That would mean I could live forever, without being a parasite any longer. And that was good.

But then Ian...Jamie...

"Is that certain?" I said.

"Nope." Alice replied "I'm not telling you your gift though. But I can honestly understand why Aro want you."

"Stop being so cryptic Alice. You wait..."

But Alice was humming. I rolled my eyes, and turned to watch the sun going down.

**There will be a sequel to half light. It may take a while for it to be published though. Sorry.**


End file.
